Silent Communication
by pancakesareking
Summary: Shounen-ai. [TsumexToboe] Toboe said he wouldn’t whine anymore, and he’s trying desperately to keep his word. It gets a bit harder when he’s overheated, thirsty, and gets sand in his eyes. Of course, Tsume is there to help him.


**Title:** Silent Communication

**Summary:** Toboe said he wouldn't whine anymore, and he's trying desperately to keep his word. It gets a bit harder when he's overheated, thirsty, and gets sand in his eyes. Of course, Tsume is there to help him.

**Pairing: **Tsume/Toboe of course!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain.

**Author's Notes:** [Bonjour, all!] Here I am, with a new Wolf's Rain story. I hope this one is as enjoyable as my other two, but if not, you'll have to review and let me know. Okay, this is set in the Desert of Bones, following directly after Toboe says he won't whine anymore. Ha, ha, silly boy! Oh, and I've tried a new writing style. Let's see how it works, shall we?

-**Silent Communication**-

It feels like the sun hasn't set in three days, and all they do is walk. Toboe isn't sure he can keep his word about not complaining, because he can feel a long whine coming on. And man, he really needs the relief.

But Tsume is there beside him, looking smug, as if he knows what Toboe is thinking, and Toboe knows he can't do it, no matter how much he wants to.

It's so hot, though, hot enough for Toboe to remove his jacket and tie it around his waist. And the sun is glaring at his back, but Toboe is too busy feeling self-conscious. He's so pale, and thin, and doesn't have and muscles like the others do.

He feels more like a kid than ever.

And that list of things he wants to whine about in the back of his head is so tempting, clawing at his brain, telling him to just do it, just open his mouth and—

Desperate, Toboe draws in a breath and smiles. "So..."

No one speaks. Honestly, he isn't surprised. Sometimes he sees Kiba and Hige talking in that silent way of theirs, and feels envious, wishing he could communicate with his eyes. But as a breeze strikes up, and sand whips into his eyes, he thinks maybe he doesn't want to do that.

Oh god, god, god, it stings, and Toboe stumbles, rubbing at his eyes wildly. Half of him is wishing the others would ignore him, as usual, and the other half is wishing they would come and rescue him from the killer sand attacking his eyes.

He's sort of disappointed when no one rushes to help him, but he just squints and begins walking again.

And suddenly a broad chest is blocking his ath, and there are hands grasping his shoulders.

He's not going to cry, he tells himself.

Even though the sand is itching and stinging his eyes, and Toboe can feel the tears clinging to his eyelashes, he knows he can't cry. Because Tsume is there, looking smug, and feeling smug, the way his fingers grasp Toboe's thin shoulders.

Really, all he wants to do is cry, "It hurts so badly," or "I hate the sand so much!"

But he doesn't.

Because Tsume is there.

Toboe sucks in a breath as Tsume pries one of his eyes open, and oh god, it stings so badly. And he thinks maybe he's hallucinating when he sees a blur of pink coming towards his face.

He's not, though, and feels his face getting hot as he realizes Tsume's tongue is in his eye.

His _eye_.

It's warm, though, and cool at the same time, and when his other eye is open, Toboe can see clearly again. Hige and Kiba are doing it again, trading silent words with looks, but Toboe doesn't care.

When Tsume pulls away, frowning, Toboe feels himself leaning forward.

It doesn't sting anymore, and in the back of his mind he wonders what Tsume was just doing.

He asks.

"Don't you know anything?" Tsume sounds slightly embarrassed, but Toboe knows Tsume doesn't get embarrassed. He notices the sweat on Tsume's forehead, and thinks maybe his leather pants are just too tight. "Licking eyes is good for you."

"I didn't," Toboe says, but Tsume ignores him and starts walking again.

Hige is laughing at something, and Kiba nudges his shoulder, leaving Toboe to wonder just what the hell they're saying to one another. He's back to square one, and pushes down the whine that's bubbling up in his throat.

The breeze returns, and Toboe covers his eyes this time, just letting the air wash over him. He stops, and smiles, but no teeth, because he doesn't want sand getting in his mouth.

His face feels warm again, as Toboe wonders if Tsume would lick that out, too.

He shakes his head, and thinks it must be the sun.

The thought is banished when he opens his eyes, and there's not just sun and sand anymore. Tsume has stopped as well, and is looking at Toboe, and their eyes meet, and Toboe thinks he can tell what Tsume is saying, silently, before realizing it's just the sun glinting in those yellow eyes.

The words are flying through his head, wanted so bad to burst out his mouth, but Toboe knows he really shouldn't voice the things he's thinking right now.

Instead he runs to Tsume, who rolls his eyes, but Toboe is staring at the sweat that's managed to trail from Tsume's forehead to the corner of his lips. And Toboe's thinking, but not really, as he leans forward and runs his tongue over that spot, and lets it running slightly off course.

Then he's being shoved away, but Toboe sees those wet lips twitching into some semblance of a smile, so he doesn't mind.

Hige pauses somewhere ahead of them and calls back, "You guys coming or what?"

Toboe grins and runs forward, not so tired anymore. He finds himself a spot between Kiba and Hige, who start to run with him, and Toboe doesn't know if he's ever felt so excited.

Turning back to watch Tsume sigh and begin running, Toboe realizes he's said more to Tsume than he ever could have with actual words. He thinks maybe he's better at the silent communication thing than Hige and Kiba.

He doesn't really feel like whining anymore.

But he wouldn't have anyway.

Because Tsume is there.

-End-

Haha, that was fun to write. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, I've just been dying to try this style of writing. How fun! Still, it was kind of difficult. I think I've got something good this time, but I need some feedback.

So, feedback me already. Hit me with your best shot!


End file.
